


May I Have This Dance

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking” - Agnes De Mille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to crimsongravedigger from Tumblr. Sorry it took me so long to get it out and sorry if it sucks I tried. I do not own Teen Wolf.

“To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking” - Agnes De Mille.  
~  
“What the hell am I going to do?” Isaac groaned as he paced around in his room. Prom was in two weeks and Scott had asked him if he would want to go. Only problem was Isaac couldn’t dance to save his life. 

Well Lahey there is only one thing to do. Isaac thought to himself before flopping onto his bed and dialing the one person he knew could help him with his problem.

“Hello.” Lydia said.

“Lydia I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow?”

“Sure, but for what?” 

“I’d rather ask in person.” Isaac sighed.

“Fine. Can you be here at around 5?” 

“I can. Thank you Lydia!”

“You’re welcome Isaac.”  
~  
“So what makes you think I know how to slow dance?” Lydia asked once they got inside her room.

“Um because you’re Lydia Martin and there really isn’t much you don’t know how to do?” Isaac replied.

“That’s true.” Lydia smiled. “You’re in luck Lahey I took dance for years and know quite a few different kinds.”

“So you’ll help me?” Isaac asked trying to keep his excitement from showing.

“On one condition.”

“Anything.” Isaac said.

“Who tops you or Scott?” Lydia doesn’t even try to hide the smirk that appears on her face as Isaac’s jaw dropped at her question.

“Why would you want to know that?” He tried not to stutter, but it came out any way.

“Allison and I have a bet.” Lydia answered shrugging her shoulders.

“You two have a bet on which one of us tops?” Isaac deadpanned.

“You’re adorable when you blush Isaac.” Lydia said. “But to answer your question we do.”

“And why do the two of you have a bet about this?” 

“Why not?” Lydia replied. “Allison thinks you do whereas I say it’s Scott. So tell me Isaac who is it.” She added giving Isaac a wink. Lydia knew she held all the cards here.

Isaac sighed if he wanted to learn how to dance he’d have to answer her. “Scott does.”

“Isaac you just won me fifty bucks!” Lydia cheered. Isaac just stared with his mouth open. They actually bet money on which one the two boys topped.

“So now that you’ve embarrassed me will you help me out?” He asked running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Be here at noon tomorrow.” Lydia replied giving Isaac a smile.  
~  
No, Isaac. Its left 1… 2… right 1… 2… left 3… 4… right 3… 4… your left foot Isaac, not your right! Your left foot! Oww!" Lydia immediately let go of her grip on Isaac as she began hopping on one foot while holding her other foot in agony. She collapsed into a seat in living room as she continued to nurse her throbbing foot. She looked up to see a dejected looking Isaac fall into the seat across from her, the pale boy leaning forward and running the palms of his hands across his face as he let out a frustrated but tired sigh.

"I'm sorry Lydia," Isaac mumbled through his fingers. "Let's just forget about this and go hang out with the pack at the pool." Lydia watched as Isaac stood up to leave and head   
outside, but she reached out and pulled Isaac back towards her.

"No Isaac," Lydia said forcefully, causing Isaac to stare at her wide eyed. "You asked for my help in teaching you how to slow dance, and I promised you I'd do it. So come on."  
Lydia instantly wrapped her hands behind Isaac's neck as he got into position. When she noticed that Isaac was still staring at her wide eyed, Lydia grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her hips. When Lydia went to place her hands behind Isaac's neck again, she noticed not for the first time red color return to the pale boy's face.  
Lydia tilted her head down to hide the grin on her face as she thought how cute Isaac was when he blushed and how lucky Scott was to have him. She cleared her throat and looked back up to Isaac again before she continued. "Alright, from the top."  
~

With the dance in full swing, Isaac continued to stay in his seat as he watched the other people dancing away. Despite Lydia’s best efforts Isaac was still not that great at dancing so rather than embarrass himself and Scott Isaac decided to just sit and watch.

"What's wrong babe?" Scott asked as he took a seat in the chair next to Isaac and crossed his arms. 

Isaac sighed before he answered Scott. "Well I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore," Isaac began. "It's just that I can’t dance to save my life Lydia tried to teach me, but I still suck."

Scott stared at him. "Dude is that all? Look Isaac I don’t care how good you are at dancing hell you could step on my feet a million times…."

“I probably would.” Isaac mumbled cutting Scott off.

“What I am saying is I’d still have an amazing time because I am here with you.” Scott Smiled.

Isaac lifted his head and looked anywhere but at Scott. "You don’t mean that. Prom is supposed to be special."

"No seriously being here with you is all that matters," Scott cut Isaac off. 

Another silence hung between the two of them when the lights dimmed and a slow song suddenly started playing over the speakers. Isaac finally brought his gaze towards Scott as he stood up and held his hand out to the pale boy. Isaac happily took the tan hand as they both made their way towards the dance floor.  
Scott's' hands immediately wrapping behind Isaac's neck. While Isaac's hands instinctively rested on Scott's hips as they both began to dance.

As the minutes passed, Isaac finally spoke up. "Dancing with you feels different than with Lydia."

“How so?” Scott chuckled.

Isaac let out a low chuckle. "I’m not sure"

"Well you haven’t stepped on my feet yet," Scott pointed out.

Scott let out a sudden hiss of pain as Isaac’s foot suddenly landed on his. "You did that on purpose." Scott accused as he began dancing again.

Isaac brought his lips next to Scott's ear and whispered. "You'll never know."

Isaac let a smile break onto his lips “It feels different because I love you.” he said as he captured Scott’s lips in a soft and gentle kiss.


End file.
